


Useless

by OliviaRose



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaRose/pseuds/OliviaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's how she always thought of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

    Peko Pekoyama felt stupid.

    She felt small, moronic, useless.

    She stared at the cut on her young masters forehead, the bruise forming around his eye, the dried blood around his nose, and the swollen lip. She stared at the blood on her blade, dripping down onto her skirt. She ran her hand along it, letting the blood smear against her skin.

    “I’m sorry.” She whispered. A few moments passed before she raised her eyes, only to see his staring pointedly out the car window. She opened her mouth to repeat herself.

    “I heard you.” He snapped, and she felt ashamed.

 

    “Stupid.” A book fell to the floor with a thud. “Shortsighted.” Another joined it on the floor. “Brainless.” A glass fell off a shelf and shattered on the floor. She pulled her blade back quickly, and cut the skin on her cheek. Tears stung her eyes, but she kept up. “Weak.” She nearly knocked over a bookshelf. “Useless.” She hit a wall, and a picture fell. She didn’t bother to pick it up.

    “You’re not useless.” She spun around, holding her sword at shoulder level. Kuzuryuu stood in the doorway, seemingly having watched. Her red eyes narrowed.

    “What did you say?” She spoke softly, and he stepped forward, pushing her blade down.

    “Y-you’re not useless.” He moved forward again. “You’re not weak either, you’re one of the strongest people I know.”

    “No, no I’m not.” Her voice broke. “I didn’t notice, I let them hurt you.”

    “I wandered away, I didn’t tell you. I got hurt and it’s my fault.”

    “I wish I was as confident in that as you. I should’ve noticed.”

    “No, you should have been enjoying yourself.” He sighed. “It was supposed to be fun!”

    “Tools aren’t supposed to have fun.”

    “You’re not a tool!” His voice wavered slightly.

    “Ah, but I am. It’s all I have ever been. And I have failed.” She reached out and brushed her fingers against the bruise around his eye. She stumbled back as he slammed into her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder. Her arms were pinned to her sides so she couldn’t push him away, although she wouldn’t have. She tried to stay stiff, pretend it wasn’t happening, but she couldn’t, and relaxed into him, snaking her arms around him best she could, and rested her head on his.

    “You are not a tool. You have not failed.” He whispered, and she let the silence hang.

 

    Peko Pekoyama had fulfilled her duty.

    She was going to die, and she had accepted that. She was dying for him, and she had served her life’s purpose. She spun around out of control, completely contempt. Her body was stopped, and she knew what was coming.

    “Peko...” He stood in front of her, hurt and with a heavy heart. She held out her arms, and he stepped into them. She could feel his heartbeat against hers. She closed her eyes, and it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
